


Closer Ties

by Estiraven (Estirose)



Category: Kamen Rider Den-O
Genre: Gen, Post-Series, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-05 00:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estiraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryoutarou cherishes his bond with his Imagin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer Ties

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ki](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ki).



> This contains slight spoilers for Saraba Den-O.

"He was rude," Momotaros snarled as he glared at the retreating backs of the two visitors. Ryoutarou supposed that he couldn't blame the Imagin; it was a bit dismaying to find out that you weren't well-loved by someone who was supposed to love you. "I can't believe what he said! All of that and he really hadn't spent much time with you!"

"It's all right, Momotaros," Ryoutarou said gently. "I just don't give the best impression sometimes...."

People didn't know him very well, he thought. Sure, some were perceptive - like Miura spotting when his Imagin took over his body - but they didn't really know him very well. Most people didn't get to know Ryoutarou, other than Airi's hapless, luckless little brother.

And, he had to admit, he didn't really get to know them either. He should, but he really didn't. Maybe that's why the Imagin in his body - even Sieg - were so precious; they knew him inside and out. They had walked a mile in his shoes, and sometimes even ruined them. They were the closest friends he could ever have, and he knew it.

He contemplated the four of them. Momotaros, the braggart, Urataros, the liar, Kintaros, the strong one, and Ryuutaros, the dancer. All had chosen him as partner, all in their own ways. They made their choices to be his partner, for one reason or another. Momotaros because he was looking for a host; Urataros because he wanted a Singularity Point host, Kintaros who was dying, and Ryuutaros, who had intended to kill him. And even Sieg, who Ryuutaros had dragged in, much to everyone's consternation.

They were all there together, and none of them wanted to see the others gone. Sure, Momotaros might grumble about too many people in Ryoutarou's body, but there was nothing he or Ryoutarou could do about it; he cherished the others as much as Ryoutarou did, much as he tried to deny it.

But sometimes, Ryoutarou thought, Momotaros regretted having to share Ryoutarou with others. Momotaros had been his first partner, and he Momotaros' host, and there was a deeper bond between them. They were connected; Ryoutarou was sure they couldn't be sundered apart, no matter what.

Those good imagin tended to form close bonds with their partners, he noticed. The Imagin that fought against the others hoped and cared; they were there for their partners and in fact, Ryoutarou thought, even loved them. They leaped in to defend their hosts, agonised over them, taught them to fight, and cooked for them. Sometimes, he knew, they were a bit too much.

One human was not meant to have as many Imagin as he did. He'd had up to five - counting Sieg's occasional visits and the alternate timeline where he'd had Deneb. Sometimes, they wore him out, mentally, just hearing them in his head. Never mind physically.

Physically, all of them liked being outside. It had been worse in the past when he'd been their conduit to the outside world, but they still liked a human form sometimes. They still were used to borrowing his body for their excursions.

But he wouldn't give them up for anything. They were his partners, his friends, and he knew that they all belonged together. So as Momotaros made huffing noises, Ryoutarou relaxed in the company of his friends.


End file.
